


溺毙

by LocatedinMars



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocatedinMars/pseuds/LocatedinMars
Summary: 他推开审讯室的房门，看到一个金发海贼被吊在里面。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 槽这些tag到底要咋打我好困惑(。打错了请提醒一下我立刻改(。总之就是索香前提的没名字海军路人轮暴山治及草帽团救出，大概三章带一个索隆视角番外的样子。第三章还在写。
> 
> 卧槽斜体好爽啊！！！！

“抓到了草帽小子海贼团的成员……”大号电话虫反复播报特大喜讯，声音泡在饭堂嘈杂中，显得平板又聒噪。他百无聊赖盯着屏幕，舀起汤放进嘴里。比刷锅水稍微咸一点。坐在他后座的两人正在交谈，话语飘向他：

“听说了吗，刑讯室又来了个好货。”

“真的？都是海贼，能有多好？”

“……听说是……”

“……嚯！那可真不得了……”

“……所以他们都藏着掖着……”

“……早被玩烂了……”

他又捞起一勺汤。

“……你试过？……”

“……没有，……”

“……排着队去……”

“……那小子一定爽得要命……”

“……真有这么好？我也想试试了……”

哈。海贼。

托海贼的福，纵然论功行赏轮不到他们，基地还是办了个小小的庆功宴。不知既不在事发地现场又没有出人出力的边缘基地究竟有什么可庆的。啤酒在极小范围内传播，囿于禁令走不出饭堂，却不妨碍几个老油条把自己灌醉。他兴致缺缺，将餐盘一倒打算回宿舍。刚步入走廊就被酒鬼抱了个满怀，一身酒气嗤到他身上：“等会等会……这不是我们的小童子兵嘛。来来来，给你看个好东西……”

是先他一届入伍的海兵，平常像个老妈子一样关心他。“你该学会享受啦！”这个醉汉大着舌头说，将他往另一个方向扯。

好吧。他想。

他被扯到另一条路，再拐上好几个弯，停在一扇虚掩的黑门前。“哎呀，你可不能错过这个。”他的前辈嘻嘻哈哈，东倒西歪，全靠他的肩膀支撑。“看！……海贼这群人渣，还有这种用处！比吊死他们节约多了……”将他推了进去，像扔掉一件垃圾。海贼都是人渣！他听见妹妹说，声音脆生生的。

他整了整衣领，转过头去，看见了那个海贼。

他看到的时候人群恰好散开，露出被人墙夹在中间的人，像鬣狗放开啃食干净的骨头。赤裸肉块从床上流下，捡起衣服穿好，于是他知道他们是普通小兵，是他的队长，是游手好闲的少佐，是后勤部的文官。他们约好般鱼贯而出，经过他时露出了然又下流的笑容。少佐在他身旁停了停：“快点搞完，出操不许迟到。”出去了。房门关上的声音响亮如鞭。他回到一个人，和发出细微喘息的公用便器共处一室。

那个倒霉海贼浮在床上；他呆呆凝视被吊起的海贼。金发海贼的双腿大大分开，曲起拉到两侧，用绳子和皮带紧紧捆着，犹如一只动弹不得的螃蟹。大腿内侧密密麻麻刻着纤细刀痕。微微摇晃不是因为体力不支，而是因为他被垂下的皮革吊在空中，身体离床有数厘米的空隙。本来用作刑讯的房间加上一张行军床，顿时多了点别的意味。腥膻味道和昏暗灯光与暗娼的接客场所相差无几。这里可是海军基地，他恍惚想。海贼的双手捆在头顶，脑袋垂着，汗如雨下，身体泛着一层水光。好几块青紫印在起伏的胸腹上。

_新鲜尸斑在柔滑皮肤下游动。_

精液从海贼大敞的腿间稀稀拉拉滴落，从那个使用过度的洞里缓慢淌出来，混着几缕暗红。他从喉咙挤出一声咳嗽。海贼抖了抖，金发流动着，露出下面形状好笑的眉毛和碧蓝的眼睛。那眼睛盛满愤怒和疲惫，还有努力藏起的惊惧，太多了以至于像在发光。闪烁眸光点缀在干涸精斑和泪痕之间。他与海贼对视，好似注视捕兽夹咬住的狐狸。喘息声孤独响着。逼视他的蓝眼里恹恹燃起新的厌憎与恐慌，仿佛灰烬中翻出尚有余温的热碳。小半截舌头从拘束环中探出来，沾着唾液和白浊弹动，徒劳地舔舐空气。他盯着那小截舌头。

_ 妹妹被汤烫到时伸着舌头喊疼，那舌头是如出一辙的粉红色。噢，他的小百灵鸟啊。 _

他硬了，踉跄走去，跟狗一样爬上床，拉开裤链，掏出阴茎，扳起海贼的屁股。海贼喘得越发急促，仿佛死刑犯行刑前一秒。他挺腰，肉洞吸住了他。柔软的腐肉贴上来，洒下湿滑的热液。肉壁蠕动着咬住他的下体。他向前深入，抓挠坚实的肌肉，啃咬胸膛和脖颈，掐他能抓到的所有东西。海贼昂起脑袋，用鼻音掩饰疼痛，肌肉绷紧，抽动大腿内侧，拘束带勒进皮肉里。他把海贼的锁骨叼进嘴，收紧牙关。收紧。爆开的铁锈味。一根纤细骨头。我能咬碎它吗？他想。海贼齿间窜出一声干哑尖叫，不停摇头。这大概是不能的意思。他硬得更厉害了，舌头舔过海贼汗湿的脖颈，舔过贴在上面的金色发尾，将一缕发丝卷进嘴里再吐出来。挺腰。

_ 妹妹咯咯笑着，让他咬她的金发。 _

他的舌头循上去舔那双眼睛，舌尖逗弄滑溜的眼球，味蕾浸在泪水清澈的咸味里。眼睫撞在他的舌头上，仿佛蝴蝶用翅膀扇他。那眼睛被他舔得通红，满是血丝和口水。海贼朝后躲，躲向他的掌心。他扣住汗湿的后脑，把脸埋进海贼的肩窝。挺腰。海贼在他手中抽搐，喘息刮出尖锐喉音。什么下贱玩意！但他就是想做。退出来，趴下去，捧着海贼紧实的后臀，把嘴埋在会阴，鼻尖碰着那两颗卵蛋，啜过那截腿间的软滑皮肤。用上牙齿。刚刚容纳过他的肉环就在他的嘴唇下方，疲惫不堪、一片泥泞，随着喘息颤抖。但比他想的要干净，没什么异味。啃咬。海贼发出一声哭喊，随即哽住喉咙，只有双腿在空中挣动。哈！不过是个婊子！操他是恩赐……他在那里吮出一截发紫的吻痕，心满意足爬起来，铁棍一样的老二重新冲进淌精的肉洞，像有个磁铁在里面叫他。真棒。海贼的眼泪决了堤，眼角通红，泪珠砸在胸膛上，却还在努力收敛自己的声音。一张湿漉漉的、欠操的脸。漂亮阴茎翘起来了，硬得流水。那可怜玩意也被刀划了几下，伤口浅而长，血痂是细碎的红褐色。

他亲吻海贼的肩膀，追着汗滴划过的痕迹。挺腰，向上顶，把那团裹着他的软泥捣烂。海贼短促哀叫。他拉扯金发，直到海贼把咽喉完全展示给他看。细腻质感。他着迷地舔过脉搏，血管突突跳着。滚动的喉结。哀叫变成模糊的振动，被他含在嘴里。牙印环住喉间，漏下细密的血。你被很多人操过了，对吧？他想。你很习惯这事，对吧？他想。被轮暴爽吗？他想。海贼默默凝视他，发出含混的呻吟。不，不是的。那目光没有落在他身上；蓝眼穿透他，看向虚空。你为什么不看我？他问。挺腰。海贼被他顶得颠起，抖如筛糠，压抑地啜泣。他捻住海贼胸前伤痕遍布的乳头，拉扯。拉扯。海贼不得不挺起胸来，皮肉扯出弧度。他想听叫声，想听痛哭，想听求饶，想听忏悔。但这个海贼一声不吭。哦，他们不让这个海贼说话。 

他退出来站在床上，老二对着海贼的金发。海贼哆嗦着抬起头来看他，目光颤巍巍落在指着脸的阴茎上，蓝眼睛里全是朦胧水色。这婊子被他操得晕头转向，早没了一开始的气势。他射了，跟第一次手淫一样喷得到处都是。白液挂在海贼金色的睫毛上，从脸颊上滚下去，滚进他闭不上的嘴，融化在一汪唾液里。他仰天叹气，心里空落落的，用皮鞋踩住海贼的那活儿，将它压下去贴到床。海贼猛地一晃，断续地嘶叫，像临死的动物。他挪开脚，发现海贼也射了，精液铺在床板上。

他又坐下，盘起腿，把海贼悬空的屁股拉过来填进双腿盘出的空隙里。海贼闭不上嘴，藏不住哭声，一边低哑地抽噎一边流眼泪，唾液沾湿下巴。他目不转睛地看。然后愤怒的蓝炎重新燃起，直直盯向他，甚至比先前要更旺盛；他以为那双眼睛不能更亮了，却发现这是他的误判。那张脸上的仇恨和扭曲维持着一个恰到好处的平衡，既能让人觉得他真的相当生气，又不显得丑陋。如果给这个海贼机会，他大概会把基地里操过他的人全都杀光。

看哪，这个婊子还不死心。没关系，等到基地里的人全部操过他一遍，他就硬气不起来了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他总想着那个海贼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有关键词屏蔽我巨爽(抻着脖子  
> 唉但是这个分段和换行我好困惑看着莫名其妙的

他总想着那个海贼。

出操的时候想，吃饭的时候想，睡觉的时候想，自慰的时候想。他想着那个海贼悬在空中的屁股，轻轻一推便左右摇晃，皮带绷紧发出细微声响。金发被白液粘成几绺，拘束环撑开唇角，内里是蠕动的舌头和粉色牙龈。唾液一路流到锁骨，汗珠挂在睫毛上。阴茎捅进哪个洞都又湿又热，肉壁咬得紧紧的，乖顺承受口交和肛交。射在嘴里之后不拔出来，硬逼那个海贼咽下去，喉咙就会规律地收紧，一缩一缩老实箍住龟头，像是主动在吸他的精液。

“感觉怎么样啊？”他的前辈问他。

“只是个下等海贼而已。”他这么回答，脑子里浮现出泛着水光的蓝眼睛。

他想那默不作声的喘息，想得要发疯。

 

再一次走进审讯室只隔了两天的时间。这次里面没有其他人，他关上门，顺便扣了锁。整个房间飘着一股微妙的腥臭。海贼一动不动，脑袋跟上次一样垂着，湿湿的头发遮住半张脸，依然维持着双腿大张吊在空中的姿势。皮带勒住的部位变成了深沉的红色。下面那个洞里塞着什么东西，被撑开成鹌鹑蛋大小。一条稀得像水的白色粘液挂在海贼嘴角，末端接在床板上。

_ 奶油似的白色痕迹爬过妹妹的脸颊。 _

他一时有些怔忪，着魔般走上去，手指摸到海贼后脑，插进发丝间，解开了拘束环小小的搭扣。乱糟糟的头发散发出石楠花的味道，发根全是汗，拘束环的带子也是透湿的。他把带子扔到一边，金属环撞上床板发出一声闷响。

海贼没有反应。

他把水壶也一并放到床上，伸手抬过海贼的下巴。两天时间胡茬长了一截，扎在手指上刺刺的。海贼软软地扬起头，满脸冷汗，脸颊通红，眼睛闭着，眉头紧皱。眉毛尾端盘成一个愚蠢的卷。他抹掉海贼嘴角的半透明水渍，指腹擦过干裂起皮的嘴唇，触手温度滚烫，短促喘息刮过他的指尖。

这婊子大概三天没闭上嘴，光是唾液流失就够他受的了。

_ 张开嘴。对，保持，不要闭上。 _

他把垂下的阴茎拨到一旁——看看这可怜玩意，还沾着血——摸到塞在下体的那个东西。摸起来有点软，表面光滑，将洞口撑得满满的，随着呼吸颤动。肛口一片潮湿。

他将那东西朝里推，推到能把手指一并捅进洞里的深处。两根手指在滚热甬道里分开，陷进湿软的两侧肉壁，夹住那个堵塞洞口的异物往外拖。海贼跟条鱼一样原地跳了一下。他抬头，海贼依然是昏迷的，嘴唇白得像纸。于是他继续动作。那东西实在塞得太紧，他中途停下几次换个更好着力的姿势，指节弯曲撑在肠道上。海贼则随着他的移动小声呻吟，微微摆着脸。那声音像幼猫的哭叫。他凑过去，从一堆意义不明的呢喃中分辨出不要、好痛、停下。

_ 好的，哥哥。 _

这当然很痛。他想。不然你是来这干嘛的。

他的指甲都抠进那根异物，花了近五分钟才终于让它冒了头。冒出来的头部有着圆钝的形状，在昏暗灯光下呈现灰绿色。他仔细辨认许久才终于认出那是什么；难以置信，他的同僚竟然把一根苦瓜塞进了这婊子的屁股里。苦瓜拖出一段，最粗的地方足有四指宽，小截深红肠肉依依不舍地追在后面。他一时不知该赞赏同僚的创造力还是该佩服吃下这根东西的海贼。苦瓜沾满白的黄的粘液，还有几缕血丝，磨破的颗粒散发出清苦的味道，带有人的体温。随着啵的一声响动，这根一手长的刑具从不知道待了多久的身体里滑出来，后面跟着大量奶白色液体。很稀。肛口变成合不拢的肉洞，一个泡泡出现在翕动的肉穴上。他看那个泡泡胀大，像颗灰色的乒乓球，最后破裂，将稀水喷到床板上。房间里隐约的腥臭变得无比清晰，混着他在战场上闻过的腐烂尸体的气味。那些灌进去的精液，还有些不知道是什么的液体，伤口化脓流出的脓水，稀薄的血，汇成细细一线源源不断的从那个饱经折磨的洞里流出来，在床板上落成一摊，滴滴答答渗过缝隙掉下去。

“啊……”海贼说。

这个年轻男人至少被几十人操过了。几十个人共同协作，才能让他流出这么多精液，脓水，血。其中有一份还是他的功劳，是他这个默默无闻的海兵的功劳——他的精液，从草帽小子海贼团成员的屁股里涌出来，从一个悬赏近亿的海贼身体里流出来。他注视那条淅淅沥沥的浊液，像一条嗅闻尿味的满足的狗。

_ 成年男人的裤裆里有坏东西。要是他们在你面前伸手掏裤裆，你就赶快跑，跑来找我。 _

几十人，来到这个房间，裤裆里钻出蛇来。他们用那根热、黏、散发臭味的短棍子肆无忌惮地凿弄这个敞开的洞，插到最深处，以谁能让海贼叫得最大声为荣。他们划破他的身体，轮流射在他嘴里，在他昏迷时用水把他泼醒，在他流泪时放声嘲笑，因为他是一个海贼，一个会抢劫钱财、强奸妇女、杀人害命的渣滓。上将们经过审讯室的门口，目不斜视，充耳不闻。海兵们推开房门，顺手关上，习以为常，心照不宣。海军的生活太无聊了。太无聊了。训练，出操，作战，死亡。吃饭，睡觉，聊天，自慰。连自慰都要掐着时间，后面那个人等着用厕所——然后海贼来了。是谁提出的，把捉到的海贼先吊起来刑讯逼供？那家伙真是个狗日的天才。逼供，逼供。走进审讯室，又肥又粗的蛇就从胯下活过来了。谁不想操长得好看的海贼呢？方便又无害，不会伤害到任何人。操他，打他，咬他，虐待他，回家时还是某个人的好儿子，好丈夫，好父亲。要是女帝犯了事被抓住，一周后她会怀上一个加强连，两周后流出一滩加强连的残骸。吊在这里的这个年轻海贼，他的哀嚎和痛哭不会引起一星半点的同情，因为他不是个人。海贼怎么配称为人？他只是一块肉。公用便器。性玩具。

_ 好的，哥哥。 _

他歪头审视这个海贼。像啊，太像了。和妹妹一模一样。金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，牛奶白的皮肤，粉红的舌头，泥泞的下身。你渴吗？想喝水吗？他想，抓过一旁的水壶。身上哪里痛吗？不要怕，不要怕，我会把他们赶走的。他靠上去，坐在那一滩散发腥味的印渍上，伸手将海贼紧紧箍在怀抱里，侧脸贴上赤裸的胸膛。到处都是滑溜溜的湿黏的汗，到处都是火热的体温。海贼不安地挣动着。哦天哪，他们怎么敢这么对你。嘘，嘘，我在这。哥哥在这里。他拧开盖子，扬起海贼的脸，将水从分开的嘴唇间慢慢倒了进去。

海贼依然没有醒来，却开始下意识追寻水源、不停吞咽，水流从嘴角溢出来冲掉精液的痕迹。你真的很渴啊，我该早点来的。他想，倒得急了一点。海贼被水呛住，开始虚弱地咳嗽，水花打湿了他的军服。啊，对不起。他连忙把水壶收回去，用袖子给海贼擦脸。对不起，我太久没做这种事了。下次不会再犯的。

然后——然后，他看到海贼睁开了眼睛。海贼在他面前睁开眼，眼皮剧烈抖着，像是珠宝盒子掀起一条缝，宝石的光芒若隐若现。他停下来 ， 手指发抖，不得不扶住海贼烧红的脸颊，凑上前仔细捕捉那道闪烁的视线。你醒了吗？他想。你醒了吗？你愿意看看我了吗？

 

海贼的瞳孔对不上焦，虚虚停留在他脸上，吐出一个微弱得几乎听不到的气音：“ _索隆_ ……”

 

时钟发出咔哒一声轻响。

妹妹躺着，雪白的身子一丝不挂，头发铺散开来，苍蝇嗡嗡地环绕在她周围，像一块巨大的、腐坏的猪肉，要融化在漆黑的地板上。她光滑的下腹上满是抓痕和精斑。还有血，点点滴滴的血画出一条线，将妹妹的下体切成两半。

他在发抖。他跪下——软倒在地，手脚并用地爬过去，抱起她的上身，让她的脑袋枕在腿上，就像小时候做过无数次的那样。妹妹的脸是一片深沉的阴影。他的手在发抖，许久之后才终于落下去，摸过妹妹的头顶，插进枯草般的金发里，一路向后梳。手下的触感突然消失，像是手指从断崖跌落。腐烂的流体滑到他的指间。他又摸了一次，触到头盖骨坚硬的边缘。

妹妹的后脑勺不见了。

妹妹大张的嘴里有个漆黑的洞，他能透过那个洞看到自己放在她脑后的手指。手枪滑到地上，也发出咔哒一声轻响，像鞭炮炸响在耳旁。他触电般一哆嗦，呆呆看着妹妹手边的枪。妹妹躺在他膝盖上，与嘴里那个连到后脑的洞一起无辜地、无辜地注视着他，随即又因为他的动作摆过头，目光滑向一片狼藉的客厅。

他哭了。痛哭失声，眼泪和鼻涕流到嘴里，发出凄厉的哀号。妹妹不为所动，没有再施舍他任何一个眼神。

 

他的妹妹，他的小百灵鸟，含着枪口，崩飞了自己的半个脑壳。

 

他从梦中惊醒了，发觉自己抱着一件散发臭味的人肉玩具，像发情的畜牲一样在上面蹭来蹭去。他立刻松开后退，在衣服下摆上擦了擦手。

_ ——索隆。 _

索隆是谁？他想。哦，对，罗罗诺亚索隆，来自东海，人称东海魔兽、恶魔猎人。草帽小子海贼团的战斗员。悬赏金一亿三千万。

他仔细打量这个金发海贼，发自内心的感到怪诞，像是看见一窝血亲相奸的老鼠。这个被操到神志不清的男人，这个屁股里塞过一根苦瓜的贱货，这个严重脱水、发着高烧的罪犯，在半梦半醒间下意识叫的是「索隆」，是同伴的名字。索隆操过你吗？他想，细细扫过海贼的眼神。柔软的、无助的、茫然的眼神。天哪。他真的操过你。你是他的专用婊子吗？还是他们所有人轮流操你？他操得你爽吗？他会在你身上留疤吗？你会叫得这么大声吗？

他捡起滚到地上去的苦瓜，用两根手指嫌恶地拎着，笨拙地甩了甩。新的印渍飞溅开来，有一点落到他的衣角。他咒骂一声。

海贼又闭上了眼睛，喘不上气般发出呼呼的声响。他观察这一滩吊在空中的烂泥，颤抖肉穴在昏黄灯光下微微发亮，残存的液体一滴一滴滑落，已经容纳过不知道多少根肉棍，只能虚软地往外吐精。他不想操这个洞了。现在操进去就是把老二捅进脓水和别人的精液里，笔直捅向性病和寄生虫。没准还能搅出尿来。但总有人不介意这些，想插这个洞的。他认真犹豫要不要出于人道主义把苦瓜塞回原本的地方——以保护急色同僚们的老婆不要染病——又因为这副场景发笑。一根苦瓜，能堵住万恶之源，能锁死被万人踏过的脏污的天堂，能像刺刀一样让人痛不欲生，甚至还能拿来吃。什么万能道具。他捏着苦瓜，像捏着他人痛苦的源泉，或者一根粗壮的钥匙。

“听说你是个厨师？”他低声说，弯下腰，抓住金发提起来。“把这根苦瓜做成菜怎么样？嗯？你一定能把它做得非常美味吧？”

海贼的睫毛颤动着，顺从地撇过头，仿佛还能听见他说的话。

他在原地等了一会，忽然觉得唱独角戏很没意思。苦瓜从手里滑下去，啪嗒一下砸到床底。他注视苦瓜滚了两圈，碾过那滩尚未干涸的粘液，踢了一脚确保它滚到深处，转身离开了。

 


End file.
